


He Takes After His Dad

by MorriganBregonis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oops, Wow, because this show is in some serious need of hair, hairy!stiles, okay, omfg, ramble, secret hairy!jackson, thats a tag i have now actually used, will edit it later but for now just posting, written on tumblr accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganBregonis/pseuds/MorriganBregonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly everybody knows about Stiles' chest hair.<br/>Also known as: Why is everybody in his life so smooth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Takes After His Dad

**Author's Note:**

> *Please note: I will be coming back to edit this greatly, as this is seriously just copy-pasted from when I wrote it as one long run-on sentence on Tumblr*

I need a fic where Stiles has chest hair and all the guys are like "woah wtf man whats up with that" cause theyre all smooth as fckin babies except Jackson is strangely silent about the whole thing cause nobody knows he actually waxes cause the first time Lydia saw his chest when they first started going out she was like "dude no I am not gettin with that" but whatever this is about Stiles.

So yeah theyre all confused cause this is  _Stiles_  and he has  _chest hair_  and thats totally new for them and theyre all strangely fascinated by it (even if they try to play it off as being jealous or some shit) and first Scott is like "dude bro this is gonna be so weird but can i touch your chest" and Stiles is just like "totally weird bro but go for it" and he does and is like "omfg its  _soft_  wtf" and he just stares at his hand stroking his best friends chest hair with big eyes and finally stiles just asks if he wants a pizza or something and scott snaps out of it and they eat pizza like total bros

next is isaac because scott was talking to him about how soft allisons hair is one day when he stops and zones out and says "not as soft as stiles" really quiet and then jumps cause isaac is just looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth open cause thats not really how scotts talks about allison usually end like at all and now isaac is curious but when he asks scott what he means he just blushes and says its nothing so isaac decides to see for himself one day after practice he just walks up behind stiles all stealthy like and doesnt realize that its actually pretty creepy and terrifying to suddenly have someone groping your chest from behind and actually looks startled when stiles jumps and spins around to stare at him like "dude wtf" but isaac somehow still has his hand on stiles chest after all that and just  _shrugs_  and tells him scott said it was soft and he was right and " _wow_  do you like  _condition_  it or something to make it so soft" and stiles just splutters and backs away blushing

boyd just casually glances over at him every once in a while after isaac rambles on to erica about how soft it was when he touched it and erica grabs boyd by the arm one day during lunch and drags him over to stiles and just pulls stiles shirt up right there in the caf and stiles stands there flailing and trying to pull away but its  _erica_ _and boyd_  there's really no way he's getting out of this intact (or at least not his shirt) so he just stands there while e&b look at him (and everybody else in the room too) with his face red as a cherry and erica has her eyebrows raised so high theyre basically in her hair and boyd is just silently nodding and erica just looks and boyd and says "remember this next time you say no to one of my suggestions" and isaac coughs from where he's sitting because he totally knows which one shes talking about there (totally doesnt have anything to do with adding stiles to their little "party" of course not heh) then she just lets go of his shirt and stiles falls back cause he was still trying to pull away and she grabs boyd again and they walk right out of the room

after that people seem to become  _really_  interested in stiles and jackson makes big pitiful eyes every time he thinks no one is looking cause " _dude_   _what_  people  _like_  chest hair why do i have to get rid of mine itd totally be more awesome than  _stilinskis_ " and lydia just shakes her head because " _no_  it totally doesnt work for you sweetie and do you really think it wasnt as coarse as your actual hair theres no point if its not soft" and jackson pouts more and sulks and quietly sneaks mournful glances at stiles chest

derek doesnt even know until one day when he swings in through stiles window while hes changing shirts cause he somehow got  _soy sauce_  on his shirt and  _how_ he wasnt even eating anything with soy sauce and derek actually  _stumbles_  and stays crouched staring at stiles with his mouth open a little and stiles is like "oh no sourwolf not you too omfg what is wrong with you people" as he quickly pulls his new shirt over his head but gets stuck with his arms flailing in the air and his head stuck at the neckhole and his chest on full display until he spins to try to hide himself but trips and falls flat on his face letting out a loud oomph and just lays on the floor wishing for his demise and belatedly decides that shirt was probably too small and vows to throw it away as soon as he escaped its evil clutches and by the time he manages to wiggle out of it while still lying on the floor derek is gone

over the next week it seems like everybody has touched looked at asked to look at or just wiggled their eyebrows at his chest and its really gotten old at this point so the next time someone taps him on the shoulder he just yells "NO YOU CAN NOT TOUCH MY CHEST HAIR" in the middle of the hallway and everybody is staring at him and then he notices  _omfg_  it was  _danny_  standing there with his hand still raised and his eyes huge and his mouth hanging open and stiles wishes he could die because  _danny_  did danny want to touch his chest omg really and then danny says "why would i want to touch your chest hair" and then he  _smirks_  and its completely evil and he can finally see why danny is friends with jackson and stiles is sputtering incoherently with his mouth flapping open and closed and (just as loud as before) asks "WELL WHY NOT MY CHEST HAIR IS  _AWESOME_ " and danny just laughs his ass off and says "dude please i go to the jungle youre not the first guy with chest hair ive ever seen like apparently is not true for the rest of this school" and stiles is like "BUT ITS SOFT" and danny sighs and asks him if  _stiles_  wants  _danny_  to touch his chest and stiles chokes and looks around and WHERE DID THE PEOPLE GO and there danny is in his space and hes reaching out and suddenly his hand is under stiles shirt softly running up his chest and stiles thinks he might pass out and then danny whispers "oh wow thats  _really_  soft how is that possible" and stiles beams at him because HA HIS CHEST HAIR EVEN GOT DANNY and when did that become a goal to strive for and omg dannys hand is still on his chest why and then danny looks up and smiles and just leans forward and pecks him and the cheek and says "pick me up at seven dont be late" and takes his hand out of stiles shirt and saunters away and stiles sinks to the floor and absently runs his hand over his chest and whispers "thanks little buddies" and calls himself a weirdo the end

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because my headcanon Papa Stilinski is a total bear and just yum.
> 
> *There's also a high possibility I will be making the sections longer and actually making them make sense*


End file.
